everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Let You Down
Note: Let You Down is owned by NF. Please don't sue me. (We open up on a gray street somewhere in China, where it's raining heavily. Gray silhouettes of people with umbrellas walk up and down the street. Mindless chatter fills the air.) (The camera then zooms in on Huli Shang, who is sitting curled up against a building. Tears are running down her cheeks as people walk past her, never bothering to help. She had ran away from home yet again but she knows her freedom won't last for long. Suddenly screams fill the air, she looks up and sees her stepfather, whom grabs her by the hair and drags her away as she begs for mercy. Arriving back at the shack they called home, he rips off whatever she has on and pins her down. It was always the same over and over again, while Daji stands there ready to drive her insane yet again with mind control and killing sprees. Huli trembles in fear as her mother transforms her into her fox form and sends her out on a killing spree. As she kills, a single tear falls from her eye.) Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down Let you down (The camera cuts to Yue Liang and Taiyang Hou on the streets sometime during the winter. They are shivering in the cold as they beg passers by for food. Yue was also sick, Tai takes off his patched jacket and puts it on his sister. A man gives them a piece of bread, Tai takes the bread and gives it to Yue who struggles it eat it. Tai picks up their small bucket with a few coins in it, enough for some food and medicine but not enough to fund Houyi's alcoholism. The twins arrive home to a drunk and angered Houyi, he slaps Tai aside and grabs Yue, he drags her up to the bedroom and after 30 minutes he stumbles down the stairs and passes out on the kitchen table. Taiyang runs upstairs to his sister, he quickly gives her medicine and she tries to tend to his wounds from being beaten that day) All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down (The camera cuts to Lian Hua getting pushed around by the Jade Emperor's children. She falls to the ground and coughs out blood. Ne Zha looks at her disapprovingly and leaves her on the ground. She suddenly feels a hand grab her by the hair and she soon feels something hit her head, knocking her out. She wakes up in Ao Quang's dungeon. She screams and begs for mercy, but it all falls on deaf ears. She drags herself back to the heavens and attempts to drink celestial poison. But her father intervenes and she only drank half of it, falling from the heavens. She was a Fallen Angel, literally and figuratively. Becoming a thief in order to survive on the streets. The camera cuts to Shaolin Sun having to take care of himself and fight off his father's enemies at the monastery where he was abandoned.) Yeah, I guess I'm a disappointment Doing everything I can, I don't wanna make you disappointed It's annoying I just wanna make you feel like everything I ever do wasn't ever tryna make an issue for you But I guess the more you Thought about everything, you were never even wrong in the first place, right? (The camera cuts to Sparta, a pregnant Elena Troy attempting to evade capture from the Undertaker. But he grabs her by the ankle and drags her off to the abortion room. Another pair of twins were ripped from her. She was thrown back into her 'room ' and left to bleed.. That evening, she was dragged out yet again, for another party. She looks at Helen sadly, but the Queen simply waves her of and shows her off to another one of Menelaus's friends. Elena begs him not to do anything too he but as usual, she is dragged off to the same room where it happens everytime.) Yeah, I'ma just ignore you Walking towards you, with my head down lookin' at the ground, I'm embarrassed for you Paranoia, what did I do wrong this time? That's parents for you Very loyal? Shoulda had my back, but you put a knife in it; my hands are full What else should I carry for you? I cared for you, but (The camera cuts to Jete Muse. She is in her room at the bandit camp. Praying that her 'husband' would not hurt her today. But of course, he was in his usual bad mood, he commands her to dance for him which she does. But then he got bored and beats her. He leaves the tent, leaving Jete on the ground. Jete looks at her Muse Symbol on her forehead, she cries and breaks the mirror. She hated the Goddess who brought her into the world, yet abandoned her soon after. She takes the chance and runs away and crumbles down in the forest crying.) '' Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down'' (The camera cuts to Aura Falcon, cooped up in her father's sky palace along with Solaris Beetle. They are shown bandaging each other up after their fathers' brutal training. Solaris winces in pain as Aura treats the whip marks on her back. Solaris reveals her plan to run away from home and tries to convince Aura to do the same. But Aura refuses and tells Solaris that she's suffered more than she has and is the one who truly deserves freedom. The girls hug and Solaris later runs away and is picked up by the Solarium tribe who take her in and raises her as their own. While Aura was continuously trained and neglected by her father) All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down (The camera cuts to Hephaestus's forge where Diamond Dite is slaving away at the house work. She slumps against the wall, exhausted, Aphrodite walks over to her and snaps her fingers. She orders her 'handmaiden' to fetch her enchanted mirror. Diamond takes the mirror down from a room and gives it to her so-called mother. Diamond slumps into her 'room' which is basically a broom closet after another day of harsh work and abuse. Inside the mirror, Musette Reflection is curled up crying begging to be set free.)'' '' Yeah, you don't wanna make this work You just wanna make this worse Want me to listen to you But you don't ever hear my words You don't wanna know my hurt yet (The camera cuts to Qrow Otur being abused by his grandmother. He is shown dying for a few minutes and his soul travels down to Helheim, Hel prepares to torture the young boy's soul but Belledonna El intercepts her mother with what little strength she has only to be beaten and thrown away to the side. Qrow returns to his body only to be beaten yet again, he is struck in the head and this time his soul floats up to Asgard where he sees Blake Winter and Chain Bound being kicked around by Odin's sons. Skadi then grabs Blake by the hair and throws her into the woods, she struggles to find her way back while Chain is tortured like an animal. Qrow returns to his body and wakes up crying.) Let me guess, you want an apology, probably How can we keep going at a rate like this? We can't, so I guess I'ma have to leave Please don't come after me I just wanna be alone right now, I don't really wanna think at all Go ahead, just drink it off (The camera cuts to Saaya Vadh being forced to witness another one of Kali's slaughters. Saaya sees a wounded Saphed Bandar and she runs over to help him. Kali intercepts but Saaya grabs Saphed by the hand and runs with him. Saphed is then picked up by his dad, Hanuman, whom thanks Saaya before disappearing with Saphed to evade capture from Ravana's ex-generals. Kali drags Saaya back to the killing fields as the girl begs her mother to end the madness. Speaking of Ravana, Asura is trying to care for his younger siblings while being pushed around by his mother's lovers. The camera then cuts to Sundarata in her cell after her forced abortion, she is crying having lost everything and is considered shameful and unworthy by her parents, even though it wasn't her fault.) Both know you're gonna call tomorrow like nothing's wrong Ain't that what you always do? I feel like every time I talk to you, you're in an awful mood What else can I offer you? There's nothing left right now, I gave it all to you (The camera cuts to Ebony Scar being 'trained' by Morrigan. She cries as the goddess forces her to summon monsters over and over again and to fight them all off, while her two other triplet sisters, Corvide and Tyria, watch with sadistic smiles on their faces. The camera then cuts to Shield Roma trying to fight with only one arm against his mother Bellona, but he is slapped to the ground and choked while his mother mocks him for being weak. The camera cuts again to Aira de Kan being forced by her father, Kukulkan, to give blood in brutal ways when she refuses the blood sacrifices, she became weak and falls out of her wheelchair and lies there as her blood flows onto the floor.) Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down (The camera cuts to Noche Severo struggling to survive as his father is starving him as punishment for saving the lives of some humans he wanted to feast on. The blind boy tries to feel his way out but all he feels are sharp stings and cats on his face. Tears begin to flow down his face from behind his blindfold. The camera cuts to Serenity Mania trying to care for siblings as her health deteriorates. She is shown coughing out blood and her stomach is growling since it's been 2 weeks since she last ate. She crumbles down crying after Selene decides to start 'training' her. The camera cuts again showing Vendetta Judgement being brainwashed by Nemesis in brutal ways and her mind falling apart.) All these voices in my head get loud I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down L-l-let you down (The camera cuts to Midnight Darkness also being 'trained' by Hecate and it ends with her getting whipped. Midnight drags herself back to her room where she begins to cry maniacally, she loads a small revolver and points it at her head, she pulls the trigger, nothing. She'll have to live another day. The camera cuts to Eclipse Arrow being denied of her first friend, a boy, but he is killed right in front of her by her own adopted mother, Artemis.) Yeah, don't talk down to me That's not gonna work now Packed all my clothes and I moved out I don't even wanna go to your house Everytime I sit on that couch I feel like you lecture me (The camera cuts to Hanabi Omikami and Shinigami Mikoto together in the land of Yomi. Hanabi is shown demonstrating her powers to Shinigami, showing her the life she once had with her father. They are shown comforting each other and souls around them before Hanabi has to return to the heavens to be trained by her mother. Shinigami once again is alone, as her mother's personal puppet. The camera cuts to Hebi Hachibi as she tries her best to survive alone in the cave.) '' Eventually, I bet that we Could have made this work And probably woulda figured things out But I guess I'm a letdown But it's cool, I checked out Oh, you wanna be friends now?'' (The camera cuts to Arashi Namikaze, tending to his mother's various other lovers while Susanoo is out on adventures. One of them grabs him and drags him off as he screams for help. He drags himself back to his 'room' and cries himself to sleep. The camera then cuts to Malachite Nile trying to defend himself against the villagers who are beating him on the streets along with his sick mother. He begs them to stop but he was thrown aside and knocked out.) '' Okay, let's put my fake face on and pretend now Sit around and talk about the good times That didn't even happen I mean, why are you laughing? Must have missed that joke Let me see if I can find a reaction No, but at least you're happy Feels like we're on the edge right now I wish that I could say I'm proud I'm sorry that I let you down Oh, I let you down'' (The camera cuts to Fang Serpent as Lamia forces him to do her bidding. He breaks into homes and steals infants from their mothers to give to the blood-thirsty monster who created him. And he would be forced to part take in the same debauchery that she so enjoyed. The camera finally cuts to Mirî Irkalla and Tarîtî Nexweşî both enduring another one of Nergal's experiments.) All these voices in my head get loud And I wish that I could shut them out I'm sorry that I let you down Oh, let you down I'm sorry I'm so sorry now I'm sorry That I let you down (Huli Shang is left sobbing, years later, in her room, trapped in this endless cycle with no hope in sight...and then a dove arrives at her windowsill, carrying an envelope in its beak from Ever After High. The camera cuts to the current day with the Rebel mythos all standing together with the photos of their so-called parents in hand. Together they throw them off the school building signifying that they're breaking from their parents' grip and starting a new chapter in their lives. The screen fades black.)'' '' Category:Fan Webisodes